1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium battery, and more particularly, to an electrochemically stable polymeric electrolyte and a lithium battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries generate electricity by lithium ions migrating between a cathode and an anode. The lithium secondary battery batteries have higher energy density per volume and have a higher voltage, than lithium cadmium batteries or nickel hydrogen batteries. Also, the lithium secondary batteries are lightweight compared to lithium cadmium batteries or nickel hydrogen batteries, that is, approximately a half. Thus, the lithium secondary batteries are well adapted for miniaturization and long-time use of electronic appliances.
As described above, since the lithium secondary batteries have higher voltage characteristics and a better charging/discharge cycle life than conventional nickel cadmium batteries or nickel hydrogen batteries, without causing environmental problems, much attention has been paid thereto as the most promising high-performance batteries. However, it is a critical issue to attain safety due to danger of explosion of a lithium secondary battery.
In order to secure the safety of a lithium secondary battery, it is important to attain the electrochemical stability of a material used as an electrolyte. In other words, in order to obtain a safe lithium secondary battery, it is very important to employ an electrolyte free of the danger of being dissolved at 2.75 to 4.3 V.